


Delicious

by Aloe_kun



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fear, Hand Jobs, Hate Kissing, Hate Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: A mission goes awry. An escape plan goes awry. What follows should be wrong, but feels horribly right.





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Hard mode: Take a shot every time Toudou says "Okumura-kun".

Yukio gasped as his back hit surprisingly cool ground at speed, half knocking the wind out of him. He hardly had time to begin catching his breath before Toudou was on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head in a painfully tight grip, bracketing his waist and keeping the distance he was from him to a minimum, trapping the thick, stifling heat of summer between their bodies as he sized him up in a near predatory manner. He'd just about caught his breath now, heart jumping out of his chest, getting even worse every time he accidentally met his amber, blazing eyes. Eyes that showed through the more feral side of his nature, eyes that matched the colour of the sunset sky.  
  
His mind was racing. He'd had the upper hand just minutes ago, until Toudou had overwhelmed him. He ached all over from the exertion of the fight, his lip split and the fact he'd be covered in bruises later unavoidable.  
  
But for now, he was in _danger._  
  
He tried to think of a way out of this. Toudou may be satisfied with just watching him squirm for a while, but not for long. He needed a plan, something he could use. Think, _think..._ Karura was a demon, kin of Iblis, there had to be something. Summoning a Naiad would be impossible like this, so that was useless. He didn't know a fatal verse to use, even just to weaken him, but even then his racing thoughts likely wouldn't let him recall it correctly.  
  
Karura, Kin of Iblis, many bearing the deadly sin of lust. Drawn to... Material pleasures, sex, heat, passion... With an overall appreciation for the human body and all things desirable about it.  
  
He didn't have much experience under his belt with this sort of thing, but perhaps he could distract him.  
  
He tipped his head back, arching his back slightly to bring their bodies closer together, breathing out slowly then speaking in a low tone.  
  
"Toudou-chan," He teased. "You've caught me... What will you do to me...?"  
  
He bent a leg a little, a slight movement with just the smallest brush of friction. The summer heat, not to mention the heat exuding from Toudou, made him sweat.  
  
"Will you eat me?" He said in what he passed as mocking fear. But there was an element of him that really was afraid he would. He kept up his facade. "Oh, where will you begin...?"  
  
It seemed to work, slightly. Toudou raised an eyebrow and left a little more distance between their bodies. Yukio was just beginning to gain a little confidence; he hadn't planned to confuse him, more intending to lure him into letting his guard down, but this could work. If he pushed hard enough, maybe Toudou would ease off or be put off by his forwardness.  
  
This confidence, however, was short lived on Yukio's part.  
  
"Where _will_ I begin?" He purred from above him, moving back in oh so close, so close he could feel his hot breath. "My, my, what a good question."  
  
Yukio's heart skipped a beat, breath catching. He thought he would have let off for a little longer than that, even just a few more seconds would have let him do _something..._ But as it was, if he tried anything he'd be burned by his regenerative process. He squirmed a little as Toudou leant in to brush his lips against his throat.  
  
"Maybe here, at your neck..." He mused, something in his voice dark and alluring and dangerous. "It's so delicate here, you know..."  
  
Yukio swallowed hard and tried to keep his composure, forcing a breathy, hitched sigh as Toudou kissed the skin there. He was so warm, his lips were so soft, he couldn't help but notice...  
  
Oh god, what had he gotten himself into?  
  
He let out a shaky breath as Toudou took hold of his wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head, putting weight on them to trail his other hand lower, slipping under his jacket to squeeze his thigh, a firm but gentle pressure that made him flinch.  
  
"Or maybe here...?" He continued, squeezing again. "They're so soft, you know. I wouldn't mind having my head between these."  
  
Something about how straightforward that statement was, how downright _lewd_ it was made Yukio's cheeks go bright. He pressed his legs together a little. He'd been intending to be the one drawing Toudou into figurative striking distance, trying to have him let his guard down, but it seemed like he was the one being lured in.  
  
"Oh, did I fluster you Okumura-kun?" Toudou chuckled, leaning in to gently nip the younger's jaw. "How cute..."  
  
Yukio turned his head away, inadvertently exposing more of his neck, which Toudou was quick to notice, soon trailing kisses over the skin there, making the other's breath hitch as the hand at his thigh came up to begin undoing the buttons of the Exorcist's coat. Despite the fog slowly creeping into his mind, Yukio noted that he was undoing them easily even with only one hand.  
  
"W-wait..." Yukio gasped out, but trailed off. He didn't know what he was going to follow that up with, but he knew Toudou was proceeding with his plans too fast for him to keep up. He wouldn't be able to take advantage of this if he tried.  
  
"What's wrong, Okumura-kun?" The Demoneater bit hard enough to earn a whimper from Yukio's lips. "You asked what I'd do, so I'm only showing you..."  
  
Before the Exorcist could reply, Toudou was kissing him on the mouth, easily parting his lips to explore him, _devour_ him. He could taste blood and cold mint, feel one of the other's hands twining into his hair and pulling just roughly enough for a jolt of pain to shoot down his spine and mix with the slowly welling heat in his stomach.  
  
He eventually came to the conclusion that Toudou didn't need to breathe nearly as much as he did, as he showed no sign of pulling away even when Yukio's lungs were burning. He wrenched his head to the side, panting for breath as the Demoneater propped himself up a little to sweep his amber eyes over him, chuckling deviously at the state he was in. Coat open and crumpled, panting, flushed, eyes hazy and hair messed up...  
  
"You're quite a sight, Okumura-kun..." He purred, tongue running over sharp teeth. "I wonder how much of a mess I can reduce you to...?"  
  
"I'd like to see you _try."_ The exorcist growled in response, but it lacked bite.  
  
"Oh, you will."  
  
Toudou was soon kissing him again, but mindful of his need to breathe; the kisses were frequent but short, all tongue and teeth, quick and messy and giving Yukio just enough time to get a breath in or whimper in between. The Demoneater smirked against his lips when the younger began to kiss back. Still determined not to surrender completely. Those little acts of defiance excited him, reminded him that Yukio was strong, could be powerful in the right hands. He didn't know when Yukio had begun rocking his hips up into his, but he savoured that hot, desperate friction that scattered his thoughts just slightly whenever it hit. He reciprocated the motion, grinding his hips roughly into the other's, groaning into each brief kiss, slowly moving away from his mouth to kiss and bite his neck again.  
  
He shifted above him, regretfully abandoning that delicious friction between them to release Yukio's hands (he seriously doubted he'd try anything) and open up his coat, slipping warm hands under his shirt and watching how he gasped and squirmed under his touch, light and hot and  _dreadfully_ teasing on his skin. Soon he'd settled between his legs, undoing his fly with his teeth and kissing his hardening length through the fabric of his underwear, reveling in the little, cut off moan it earned. He looked up at Yukio deviously, a smug smirk on his lips.  
  
"You're looking quite cute there, Okumura-kun..." He teased as he shimmied the Exorcist's trousers and underwear down to his knees, running a finger along the underside of his length. "I think I'll have a little taste of you, if that's alright."  
  
Of course, he didn't wait for a response. He took the head Yukio's cock into his mouth, groaning softly at the salty taste of pre on his tongue, pulling away briefly to lap at it before without warning, letting his eyes flutter shut as he slowly took the entire length into his mouth, moaning around it.  
  
Ah, he tasted so _good..._  
  
Yukio's fingers were soon twined in the other's two-tone hair, twitching tight and making a pleasant tingling in his scalp as he moaned aloud. And oh, how he moaned. Saborota didn't think he'd ever tire of hearing that low, drawn out sound from his throat, and it was even better knowing that he was to sole cause of it. He began to bob his head, slowly to begin with, listening intently to every moan and gasp that passed the twin's lips, glancing up to see him panting and flushed. It was a  _ridiculously_ arousing sight.  
  
He pulled off of his length just briefly, licking the length of two fingers, leaving them glistening and slick with a mix of saliva and precome, before eagerly taking the cock in front of him back into the wet heat of his mouth and throat, keeping a steady rhythm. He moved his hand to press a slick finger to Yukio's entrance, gently pushing it inside. He immediately felt him tense, and would have frowned if not for the obstruction. He pulled up again, just briefly.  
  
"Relax..." He purred, licking along the underside of the Exorcist's cock. "It'll feel much better if you do."

He settled back into his rhythm as he slowly worked one slick finger inside him, listening to his breath hitch as he crooked it slightly before beginning to push in a second. He slid them deep in a scissoring motion, curling them and searching for just the right spot. Yukio  _certainly_ let him know when he'd found it. He almost choked when he thrust up suddenly into his mouth, moaning wantonly as he threw his head back, hands not yet moving, holding Toudou forward and forcing him to keep the entirety of his cock in his mouth and throat. The Demoneater struggled slightly; he didn't need to breathe much, but this was still making it difficult. The whole time, his fingers didn't still inside him, rubbing insistently at that bundle of nerves that had affected him so. Eventually his grip let up just slightly, letting him move back only to be tugged forward again. This new rhythm suited Toudou just fine; he relaxed and allowed the teen to fuck his throat as he stretched him open on now three fingers, always rubbing _that spot_ that made him moan and cry out as he thrust into the plush, slick heat around his cock.  
  
It wasn't long before his thrusts lost their timing, became more erratic. He only managed to choke out a desperate "I-I'm..!" Before forcing Toudou forward and holding him there again as he came hard, shooting thick ropes of come down the other's throat as he groaned, unwilling to moan the Demoneater's name.  
  
Toudou pulled off the Exorcist's length again thanks to his now more lax grip in his hair.  
  
"My my..." He teased, swallowing the remainder of the liquid in his mouth as he withdrew his fingers. "I hope I haven't exhausted you, Okumura-kun... I'm not done with you yet."  
  
He reached down to undo his own fly with fingers trembling just barely from excitement, lazily stroking the Exorcist's half hard length a few times before pulling his own cock free of fabric. He'd been neglecting his own needs while he was wearing Yukio down, aching for touch. He tugged the other's trousers and underwear off completely, dropping them to the side and hooking the other's legs over his shoulders, then leant in to kiss him again. Yukio took control of the kiss, but it was messy, his lack of experience obvious and making Saborota smirk against his lips. He wrapped a warm hand around both of their cocks, moaning a little louder than he meant to; it seemed that he'd been putting this off for a bit too long, and left himself wanting this a great deal. He stroked them both slowly, delighting in the moans and mewls he drew from Yukio's lips as he worked him back to hardness.  
  
He drew his hand away, going to balance himself on one as the other wrapped around the base of his cock as he pressed the head to Yukio's entrance. He leant in to kiss the other's neck as he slowly pushed inside, reveling in how his breath caught in his throat and how he bit his lip, hands gripping his shoulders tightly as he choked on a moan. Saborota didn't pause until he'd sheathed himself completely inside the other, then gave him a moment to adjust.  
  
"Doesn't that feel good, Okumura-kun...?" He purred against the shell of his ear. "It gets better, too..."  
  
He chuckled against the Exorcist's throat as he began to move, a slow and steady in and out that made the man under him arch his back and bite back the noise he was making, only short whimpers and gasps leaving him. But he'd soon have him moaning, _writhing_ beneath him, he was sure of it. He just needed to find the right angle, the one that would rub against just the right spot and break that near silence he was trying to keep. Each thrust was experimental, angle changing each time just slightly to find just the right way.  
  
It didn't take him very long to find it, and again, Yukio _definitely_ let him know when he had. The moment the head of his cock ground against that perfect spot the twin cried out in pleasure, gripping Toudou's shoulders, hard enough to bruise if he couldn't regenerate, and arching his back, length practically dripping pre from the intense pleasure. Toudou groaned as the other twitched tighter around him, picking up the pace to fuck him harder, hitting that spot more frequently. He soon wrapped one warm hand around the younger's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts, and he couldn't hold back the noise he was making anymore- the Exorcist moaned openly as Saborota fucked him, panting and gasping and _begging_ him to go harder, faster and just not to stop. The Demoneater promised all these things against his neck, to go harder and leave him completely blank minded. Yukio was a wonderful sight, typically so strict and uptight, flushed and dishevelled under him, begging for him...  
  
He'd be getting off to this memory for _months_ to come. No way in hell he'd forget how Yukio looked underneath him, how he moaned, how he moved.  
Even though Yukio couldn't say much, it was easy to tell he was getting close, his moans and whines tinged with desperation as his hips twitched up into the other's hand. Toudou wasn't exactly quiet either at this point, heady groans leaving him as he buried himself inside the Exorcist over and over, savouring that tight heat. The twin was whimpering, desperate, and one hard thrust directly against his prostate was all it took to send him over the edge, crying out loudly and bucking his hips, spilling hot white over Toudou's hand. The Demoneater moaned in earnest as Yukio twitched around him, that extra sensation proving enough for him to sheath himself entirely inside Yukio as he came, filling him up with thick, sticky come, the sensation making Saborota groan and the other gasp softly.  
Toudou pulled out slowly, doing his fly back up with his clean hand as he looked over his handiwork. The Exorcist was a blissed out, boneless _mess,_ still catching his breath uncaring of the cooling air around them. Bringing the hand Yukio had come over up to his mouth the Demoneater darted his tongue out to taste then licked it up with a soft groan. That was a taste he could get used to...  
  
He didn't want to embarrass the poor boy _too_ much. He almost regretfully reclothed the Exorcist, to leave him in a decent state once he left. After all, having one of their own take so long on the simple original mission the other had been on, surely someone would come along as backup, or a search party of sorts. He did his coat back up easily, pausing higher up to run his thumb over a pretty bitemark he'd left, before leaning down to press a brief but far from innocent kiss to Yukio's lips.  
  
He hoped Yukio would join him in the illuminati. After all, they'd be closer then.

"See you around, Okumura-kun~"

**Author's Note:**

> Ohohohoh I'm going to hell. Blame Inuyoshie for this, they're a total Toukio enabler.


End file.
